


Messenger Boy

by snipershezz



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, PWP, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipershezz/pseuds/snipershezz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy acknowledged somewhere in her mind that - yeah - maybe she had a bit of a fascination with people's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messenger Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you now this is nothing but pure smut! This piece was written for the Fallout kink meme. Please don’t read if you are offended by that.
> 
> I named Drummer Boy because for some reason having her call out, “Drummer Boy” in the throes of passion made me giggle uncontrollably. 
> 
> The original prompt was as follows: So Drummer Boy from the Railroad’s a pretty good lookin guy who doesn’t get enough appreciation for all the hard work he does. How about SS (male or female, whichever you prefer) shows him some sexy appreciation?
> 
> EDIT 30-12-2017: So, I like to go through my stories at the end of every year and see how my writing style has changed, I realised suddenly that I never did that last year, so here's to me going through forty-eight works in four days! Updated with minor editing :) Happy New Year ya'll!

Ivy acknowledged somewhere in her mind that - yeah - maybe she had a bit of a fascination with people’s voices.

After _finally_ finding the entrance to the Railroad hide out, she stared at that piece of copper and steel for an hour. She stared at the damn thing so long even Dogmeat was beginning to look at her like she was a complete moron.

After painstakingly imputing every combination she could think of, the password finally came to her, and duh, what a _fucking idiot_ she was. The wall slid open and bingo, bango, bongo, she was in.

The woman was talking but she wasn’t really listening, she was so close to her son, it was killing her inside, nothing mattered but that - well - almost nothing.

She dismissed the moron on the left, she could see right through him and she didn’t trust him one fucking bit, the woman at the back with the mini gun looked just threatening enough to keep an eye on, especially because she’d left her power armour at home - it was in desperate need of repairs. The guy on the right though - he was a cutie, even if he was pointing a gun at her.

She agreed to whatever terms the woman set forth, it didn’t matter to her as long as she could get to her boy. She followed her up the steps, just as she was told. As she passed the man, his green eyes watched her calculatingly, “Don’t try anything, stranger.”

She nodded politely and continued on. In her mind she was squealing like a teenager. God help her that voice was so _fucking_ hot. She made a mental note to talk to him again.

* * *

 

She needed their help, this relay thingy was _waaaaay_ beyond her capabilities. Thankfully she asked and her request was granted. She saw him again, leaning against the wall with a cigarette.

“Hey.”

He looked up from his shoes, “You didn’t see anything suspicious on the way in did you?” Ivy shook her head. “Good. Name’s Gareth, most people call me Drummer Boy.” She raised an eyebrow. He chuckled, and oh man was that a gorgeous sound. “Don’t ask.”

“What do you do here Gareth? Apart from intimidating strangers.”

He raised a mousy eyebrow, “You were intimidated by me?”

She shrugged as he offered her a cigarette, “Sure, sweetcheeks, you were pointing a gun at my face.”

He chuckled again, and she reveled in that little triumph.

“I’m a messenger mostly, do a few other odd jobs here and there.”

“Messenger huh?” She leaned on the wall opposite him, “That’s a risky position."

He shrugged, “Someone’s gotta do it.”

Her name was called, she sighed and stubbed out the smoke under her boot.

“Guess I’ll see ya ’round Gareth.”

He smirked, and it was so cute, she melted a little, “Yeah, sure.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t often Ivy saw people she knew outside a settlement. A radiation storm was fast approaching, she watched it cautiously from her little shanty shack hideout. He appeared out of the fog, gun clutched tightly in his fingers.

“Ivy.” He greeted as he approached.

“Gareth?  What the hell are you doing out here?” She grabbed his sleeve, “Get in here you’ll catch you death!”

The man stumbled into the shack, barely reaching the chair before collapsing. He was shivering violently, his hair plastered to his forehead. It hadn’t begun to rain yet, concerned she put a hand to his head and was shocked to feel it burning beneath her fingertips.

“Holy shit, you’re burning up! How long have you been out in that radiation fog?”

“I – dunno. A while.”

She reached for her bag, “Christ! Did you take Rad-x, Radaway?”

He shook his head, “Stores were getting low, told them to leave it.”

She shook her head, “You’re an _idiot_! You can’t ever leave without the right meds in your bag, that’s how people die!” She reached for his arm, “Come here, I need to see how bad it is.”

She rigged her Pipboy into his vitals. The Giger counter clicked away happily. “ _710?!_ 710 rads Gareth! Fuck, it’s any wonder your intestines aren’t leaking out your eyes!”

His skin took on a green quality, “Please don’t say stuff like that.”

She sighed, “Sorry.” Reaching into her bag she fished out the Vault-Tec lunchbox she kept her meds in. Pulling out three bags of Radaway she reached for his arm. “Take off your jacket. I need your arm.”

He shrugged out of his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. She grabbed his pale bicep in a strong grip, she squeezed, hard.

“Ow!”

She ignored his protests finding a decent vein and pushing the needle in. Holding the bag up, she gave him a hard look.

“If you hadn’t found me you’d have died.”

He gave her a sheepish look, “I thought it’d be ok.”

“ _Really_? I suppose you’re going to tell me you didn’t notice when your insides began to heat up like someone had thrown them into a vat of boiling water?”

He shrugged, “I noticed, just hoped it would go away.”

“Radiation poisoning doesn’t just disappear Gareth.” She sighed, “ _God_! I can’t believe the Railroad are this irresponsible with their people!”

His face darkened, “I can handle myself.”

She swapped the bag over to a new one, “I never implied you couldn’t, but if they send their people out into the Commonwealth without the proper supplies, it doesn’t matter how capable you are. I can build a damn house with nothing but a pocket knife and a cue tip but that doesn’t mean I can survive if I jump into a bloody irradiated puddle does it?”

She switched the empty bag out for another one. He probably didn’t need it, but she wanted to be sure. They sat in silence as the last of it drained into his veins.

“Thanks.”  She pulled out the needle, he winced, “I gotta say,” he chuckled rubbing his arm, “your bedside manner sucks.”

She narrowed her eyes at him briefly, “Baby.” He laughed. “You hungry?”

Gareth nodded, “Yeah, I could eat.”

* * *

 

Gareth stifled a burp behind his hand, Ivy had made way too much food and he’d eaten it all. He sighed happily, and she couldn’t help but grin, she enjoyed taking care of people, even if she was phenomenally bad at it.

“All we get is rations at the Railroad, it’s nice to be able to just have as much as you want.”

She raised an eyebrow, “If you eat like that all the time I can see why they ration you.” She joked.

A smiled spread across his handsome face, “Got a bottle of whiskey in m’ pack.  Wanna share it?”

Ivy nodded, “Sure.”

* * *

 

“- and I’m at the bottom of the fucking thing, flat on my damn face wondering how the hell I got here and she says to me ‘There’s a hole there Drummer Boy.'” Ivy laughed along with him. The sound petered out, “I’ve been talking about myself all night. What about you?”

She shrugged, “Not much to tell really. I like listening to you.”

He took a swig of the whiskey, “Really? Damn, you’d be the first. Everyone else is always tellin’ me to shut the hell up.”

“Well they’re stupid. You – you have a nice voice.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Hmmm. Do I now?”

She breathed in the sound like you would a fine wine.

“Yeah.” She cringed inwardly at the breathless tone in her voice.

Suddenly he was a lot closer, “So if I were to tell you, you look beautiful in this light,” his voice dropped an octave, “that wouldn’t be an unwanted advance?”

Ivy’s breath hitched, his green eyes sparkled as he placed a hand gingerly on her leg. Her heart was hammering in her chest, she inhaled shakily.

“Damnit Gareth, don’t do that unless you intend to -”

His voice was right against her ear as he replied, “Oh I _intend_ to do quite a bit, if you’re willing.” It was a cryptic way of asking permission. Ivy didn’t trust her voice, instead she nodded. His nose was almost pressed into her ear, she heard him inhale deeply. “You smell incredible.” She shook with the need for him to do _something_. A gentle hand pushed her auburn hair over her shoulder. “I thought a lot when I first saw you.” He pressed his lips to her neck, “Never thought I’d be so lucky.”

_Fuck me, just keep talking handsome, if you do that you can have whatever the fuck you want. I’ll give you the goddamn Commonwealth on a silver fucking platter if you just keep talking -  
_

“How about we go over to that bed over there, huh?”

_That’s if my legs will work._

“S-sure.”

He grabbed her hand in his rough palm and pulled her gently over to the bed, she went for his belt, he pushed her hands away, “A woman as gorgeous as you deserves more than a quick fuck in a dirty shack.”

Internally she was swooning.

_10 out of 10 for charisma Gareth._

He pulled her clothes off painstakingly slow, worshiping every piece he uncovered.

“Look at you,” he moved in so close she could smell him, a dense musk that was filled with leather, gunpowder, smoke, and pure male. She shuddered as he brushed fingertips over her shoulder. “All flushed and sexy. _Damn_ Ivy, you’re a goddess.”

She blushed, never in her life had she been treated so special. It warmed her all over.

“Please Gareth -”

His hands drifted over her shoulders and down her arms to settle on her waist. He dipped his head down, tongue lapping at her pulse.

“Please what?” His lips tickled her heated skin, nimble fingers squeezing her waist.

“I want you.”

The fingers gripped, pulling her flush against him. She arched against him.

Somewhere in the deep recess of her mind, she was chastising herself for being so wanton, but at the feel of his arousal against her stomach she quickly told that voice it could simply fuck off and die.

He walked her backwards until her knees hit the edge of the rickety bed. Lowering her down he spread himself over her, she looked up into his face, the green eyes that stared back at her were filled with want.

She smiled reaching for his hat, she pulled it gently off his head, tossing it to the side. “Bit overdressed for this affair, wouldn’t you say?” She cheered herself internally for how confident and sexy she sounded, quite a feat considering she was so turned on she was flying apart at the seams.

“Hmmmm.” She closed her eyes drinking in the sound. His voice was like the very carnal act they were about to perform. “Want to help me with that?” She reached forwards eagerly and unbuttoned his shirt. Pushing it off broad shoulders, she explored his chest with her fingers.

He took a shaky breath, she got satisfaction in realising that she could affect him too. Bolstering her courage she slid her bare leg up his clothed one settling it on hip, she cocked an eyebrow rubbing his hip lightly. He lifted a hand off the bed, squeezing the inside of her thigh. The bicep of his other arm bulged, and Ivy gripped it in her small hand. She ran her fingers from his bicep, across his chest, and to the buckle of his pants.

He was panting heavily now and Ivy felt empowered. “Would you like me to remove these?” Her tone cheeky.

His answering groan, settled in her core, “Fuck yes!”

She unbuckled them slowly, treating him to the same painstaking pleasure he showed her earlier. Nails scraped down the trail of hair leading to his boxers and Gareth shuddered. She released him and he gasped as the air hit his member.

She wrapped her other leg around his hip, he groaned as her wet entrance brushed his cock. Gareth seemed to have lost the ability to speak, and well, Ivy couldn’t stand that. 

“Talk to me Gareth.”

His arms shook as he tried to get his brain to form coherent sentences.

“Uhhh - your hair looks nice - crap. Throw me a line here, Ivy.”

She gave him a smirk, “Consider me seduced smooth talker.”

He chuckled. That tapered off into a gasp as she pushed herself onto him.

“Fuck!”

“That’s the idea.” Her words came out as a breathless moan.

He kissed her passionately, moving slowly, but Ivy was done with slow and sweet, she thrust her hips up into his. He groaned into her mouth, the vibration coursing through her body.

He seemed to take the hint because he sped up, she could feel the pleasure begin to take hold. She pushed her arm between them to thumb her clit roughly and there it was, hot white pleasure rushed up on her.

“Oh-oh-my – Gareth!”

His teeth latched onto the spot between her shoulder and neck making her orgasm take on a sweet pleasure-pain feeling. Gareth thrust brutally once more before growling out a moan and spilling into her.

When she came down she found them snuggled up beneath a blanket, her head resting on his chest, she sighed happily as he murmured sweet nothings in her ear.

Much later as she was curled up against his side and he had drifted off to sleep, it occurred to her that she never asked him what the message from the Railroad was.

She smiled, there was always tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I shamelessly stole a couple of lines from Mass Effect 2, because in my mind that voice will always be attached to Garrus :D


End file.
